Where Are You When I Need You Most
by Joya Verde
Summary: Ryou is in love with Bakura, but because he knows he can never have him he tried to commit suicide. But someone tries to save ryou...who? PLEASE R&R! R? MB for now... USED to be called Death Is My Wish, My Hope, My Everything. Yaoi. Ch.3!
1. Chapter 1

Where Are You When I Need You?

Summary: Ryou has always been in love with Bakura, but Bakura has fallen in love with someone else. Hurt by this news, Ryou tried to commit suicide, but is someone out there to stop him before he hurts himself? R&R!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! Flames are welcome, but hopefully I don't get much… Ehehe…

Chapter 1

What is it like… to be dead, I mean. Ever since I was little, my father always told me to do good deeds, so that when the time comes for me to leave the Earth, I shall go to heaven, where I should see my beloved mother, who's up there, waiting for me and my father's arrival. But then, my father had also told me about hell, where all the bad people would go if they have committed a crime or a sin; but my Yami is dead, and for 5000 years he's been a spirit that trapped inside a Millennium Item, and in his past life, he's committed many crimes as well, but he's not burning in hell like he's supposed to. So it got me thinking, if I should die, right now, would I end up in heaven? In hell? Or should I roam the earth until the end, jus like my Yami? I don't know, but all I know, is that I want to die, I want to die so badly that it hurts inside, it hurts a lot.

I remember when I first started thinking of death: I started thinking about it when I suddenly fell in love with my Yami… a 5000 year old spirit who looks similar to me, but much darker, and my complete opposite. Where I am shy, skinny, average looking and frighteningly pale, he is tough, muscular, beautiful, handsome and perfectly tanned… did I mention that he was beautiful? He was everything I wasn't, so I guess that might have been what made me drawn to him. I knew I was always weak, and was a magnet to bullies, so that might have been what makes my Yami, Bakura, always beating me up. He says I'm weak, that I'm not good enough to live, but I don't mind. I don't even mind all the beating much. Just as long as he's there, everything is fine with me. But there was only one thing I wasn't fine with. It was the fact that, what Bakura hates more than weak boys, was their strong emotions. To him, he thinks emotions are for those who are weak, like me, and to be strong, you can't have emotions, like him. So I'm afraid. Afraid that if he knows what I feel for him, that he'll kill me without a second thought, and that hurts more than anything else in the world.

Ever since I received the Millennium Ring, my life turned from simple, to harsh. I lived all by myself for most of my life. My father was barely ever home, but I never minded that. One day, my father sent me a gift: it was the Millennium Ring. After I put it on, to see how it looked like, I was met faced to face with the spirit of the Millennium Ring. Bakura.

At first, he would always use my body for his biddings, while he locks me in my Soul Room, which is inside the Millennium Ring. At first, it was no big deal, because I always thought I was dreaming when I was inside my Soul Room, but then when I get my body back (or "wake up"), I wouldn't know what happened while I was "asleep", or how I got where I am (I had found myself waking up in a park, a zoo, a garbage yard, and even in someone's house, but I was lucky there was no one home.)

Then, slowly my Yami became stronger and stronger. Using my energy, he can make himself a body that can last for hours. Next thing I knew, I woke up one night, to see my Yami grinning at me. It wasn't one of those grins that says "Hi! My name is ! Will you be my friend?" It was more along the lines of "Hello. You may only refer to me as 'master'. You are nothing to me. You will do everything I say, or you will experience pain beyond your imagination. I also must mention I am psychotic so you REALLY don't want to piss me off". I was scared. I was so scared I actually wet my pants. The grin was wiped off my Yami's face. That night, I experienced my first beating ever, I thought it was because I was frightened of my Yami's grin and the message I received from it. My Yami gave me a different reason though: he told me, after the beating was over, that I looked like a girl, and he couldn't believe his luck to get stuck with me, and how long it took for him to get his body, just because I was so weak. Basically, he used that as an excuse, but he really just beated me because he hates the fact that I look like him. Atleast, I weaker version of him. He can't stand it. So he beats me every chance he gets.

Since then I was a slave to my Yami; someone who cleans for him, cooks for him, and lets him beat you up like a rag doll whenever he feels like it. But I don't mind, haven't since, and still not now. Now, I have gotten used to the beating, and strangely, I've noticed that he barely beats me anymore.  
Has he changed? Has he discovered my feelings for him? I don't know, but I want him to know so badly, that I've decided to ask him when he comes home (he doesn't always like to stay at home; he would rather go out by himself then stay at home feeling like a caged animal).

When he came home, which was like three hours later, he was smiling, and was really happy. My breath was caught in my throat. That was the first time I ever saw him smile. No, it wasn't a smirk or a sneer; it was a real heart warming smile that made my heart beat louder.

With all the strength I could muster, I walked up to him, bowed. I asked, "Bakura sama," he looks at me, smile gone, "w-w-ell, you look so happy now a days, I was just wondering, what has made you smile so…warmly?" He furrowed his brows, thinking if he should tell me or not, then nodded his head a little, his lips twitching, and said, "Well Ryou," he began, "Recently, I have found out my feelings for this particular person, and from what I could tell, it looked like he had feelings for me too," my heart was thumping really loud now, but only I could hear it. Has he found out? Has he realized his feelings for me, and wanted to tell me? I stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. " Today, I mustered enough courage, and told him my feelings and I was right. He has the exact feelings for me like a have for him, and now, we're in a… how you mortals say it… a relationship." Right now, he looked like he was in a daze, with a wider smile on his face. And as for me? My heart broke in a million pieces, and I don't think I can ever put them back together. With enough strength, I asked him one more question, willing myself not to cry, " Wh-who is this person. master? Is it someone I know?" he looked at me, with the same goofy smile, and replied, "His name is Malik. Malik Ishtar." …Malik...Ishtar…

Recently, Malik and I have become really good friends, and now, I can't believe it. My good friend is dating the one person I truly love… how it makes my heart hurt more, and how I want to die right now.

And so here I am, in my room, holding a long knife in front of me, thinking. Right now, Bakura is out with Malik, so there is no one to stop me. I took a deep breath, and sighed, allowing my tears to fall freely, down my cheeks, onto my shirt, still trying to make a decision. If I die, well, there won't be anything to hold back. I already lost everything, but if I don't do it now, won't I just suffer more? And so, I slowly raised the knife, about to plunge it to my chest, praying to whatever god listening to me, to watch over my Yami. "I love you, and I will never forget you, Bakura…" I whispered to myself, more tears falling down my face, knowing that he will never know, never hear, these last words that were directed at him.  
Then suddenly, the door slammed open just as I plunged the knife into my chest. Into my heart. I fell to the ground just as I hear someone yelling my name… but I don't know who... Someone was holding onto me… my vision is getting very blurry… it's hard to make out the person… I see long, pointy hair… dark skin… Bakura…?

I'm loosing a lot of blood… fast… Everything felt warm… so very warm... I feel happy… content… I gave out a small smile…a little sigh… and suddenly everything went black.


	2. Memory

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! I wish I did, but I don't! So in order to make it up, I make stories about it that came from nowhere!

Thank you for the reviews! I didn't think I'd get some so quickly, but hey, who's complaining? I hope the second chapter would be better, so R&R!  
And again, I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! …but I wish I did… but if I did, it would be pretty screwed…

Anyways, here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Memory

Bakura's POV

I've been in love with Malik as long as I can remember. Ever since the Battle City's tournament, where I first met him; I couldn't get him off my mind no matter what I try.

Maybe it's because I find him so interesting: he's nothing like any boy or girl I've ever met, that's for sure. He's bent on taking control of people, he actually seems to enjoy torturing innocent souls, he's terribly smart, and so sexy it hurts to think what kind of GOD up there can do something so…so…so wonderful! There should be more Gods like that around, I swear. Ok, a bit off topic…

Ever since than, I guessed I changed a lot. I was always in a daze, always thinking about Malik, wondering what's he doing, and I would wonder sometimes… is he thinking about me too? I would hope so. I wonder what he's wearing today… probably those nice, tight fitting leather pants he always like to wear…I mean, they shouldn't even be called PANTS! They look like they were painted on those nice, long strong legs…. Almost leaving nothing to the imagination… now, if ONLY we can see what's hidden beneath all those clothes…

Once when I was walking down the streets, about to cross the road, a speeding car almost hit me if it weren't for someone who pushed me and himself out of the way in time. When I looked up, speak of the devil, there on top of me, was Malik himself.

He was panting and was sweating a little, which made him all the more sexier, if that was even possible. There were many people around us who witnessed Malik's heroic moment, and they were crowding around us and asking if we were alright. God, I wish I could send them all to the Shadow Realm! They are so god damn annoying! Can't they give me some alone time with my crush! Apparently, they didn't think it was necessary to leave us alone, and seem like they didn't want to either… damn mortals...

A few minutes later, Malik stood up, extended his hand to me, which I took gratefully, and we both left the scene before anyone got any ideas to do something… like try to jump us since we ARE dead sexy. Which reminds me...

Flashback

It happened once when I was doing my usual walk away from 'home' when out of nowhere a teenage girl jumped behind my back, asking for my number... one by one they start to swarm me. I felt like exploding. Shudder . There was SO much perfume, faces in different shapes, skin, B.O., and the SCREAMING! To this day, I still wonder how I survived through it all…

To get out I literally had to flung the girl on my back towards 3 other girls to make my escape. It was genius, but one of them, a young girl who looked no older than 16, with a massive amount of make-up, wearing the skimpiest outfit I ever saw, continued to follow me until we hit an alleyway. She advanced towards me, with the look a predator would have.

If I were my useless Hikari I bet I wouldn't have gotten out of here, against one girl, alive. As she came closer, I gave her my trademark smirk. I guess she took that as a sign for her to come onto me, but she was highly mistaken.

When she got deeper into the alleyway, I made a dark shield around us, to make sure no one can see what I was about to do. She didn't notice. My smirk grew bigger when I summoned my monster. The look on her face was PRICELESS! I laughed as I heard her scream for help.

I felt bad that I didn't have a camera with me. I was really surprised with all the 'high tec' gadgets they have in this century. Now, if only they can make a little hand held camera. That would've been perfect for this moment. I could always show the pictures to Ryou just to gross him out. He hates blood. Which makes it all the more better to mess with him sometimes. Sigh Why oh WHY did I have to be stuck with such a weakling…? Well, at least it's not someone like that Anzu girl or whatever her name is. If it were, I'd be willing to give my soul to Osiris, just to get far far away from that… _thing_

shudders Once again, I'm off topic.

Well, in no time my monster devoured her, and I used a bit of my power to wipe away any evidence that we were ever here to the Shadow Realm. God I love that place. I can't wait to hear the news tomorrow…

End Flashback

When we were farther away from the crowd, we stopped (he was still holding my hand since we left I couldn't stop smiling). He turned around (that's when I stopped smiling. I can't have him know my secret or get any ideas), looked at me and asked, " Are you alright... Ryou?"

Ryou. RYOU. He thought I was Ryou! This of coursed, pissed me off soo badly, I swear I was going to send the next person I see to the Shadow Realm and let my monsters feed on him/her until not even the bones remain.

But then, I concealed my anger with a smirk, and replied, " I'm very sorry to disappoint you, Malik, but Ryou is at home, is there something you want to tell him?" I saw a hint of blush across his lovely tanned face, his eyes were looking everywhere but at me (LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW DAMNIT!), and his lips were slightly parted, like he was going to say something yet couldn't put into words. It was quite adorable.

Oh how I often dream of kissing those desirable lips, and how I imagine them to be soft against my own, and how he would let me ravage those lips, and engage in a all tongue war... oh god!

I shouldn't be daydreaming right now! He's going to think I'm weird (not that I'm not already due to the fact that I am a psycho smirk). And so I snapped out of lala/dream/fantasy land, looked at him and said, "thank you for saving my life, even though I didn't ask for it, I'm going to go home now. See you later." He nodded and went his way, as did I.

When I came back home, the first thing I did was look where my slave was, and I found him watching TV.

When I found him, I gave him one of his 'lessons' of getting everything ready when I come home, but that was just an excuse because I was pissed at how Malik was thinking of him and I was there to witness it.

The lesson ended an hour later. I was bushed. I told him to make dinner and I left to my room. I started thinking about how I always thought emotions were a weakness, and it made people weak, although that was what I was taught and raised to think, I'm not entirely sure right now. After a while later, I realized that I was really in love with Malik, or, as the mortals like to say these days, 'head over heals in love'. Coming to this realization, I think I should tell him, risking the fact of rejection, I believe I have a chance. I mean, who would actually not want this body? Yes. I definitely have a chance.

Right now it's 6:15 p.m. Malik was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago, I don't know what's holding him up but I wish he would hurry! It's two degrees below zero! Oh for the love of Ra! It's FUCKING cold!

Here I am, standing at the appointed spot, waiting for my new boyfriend, all the while slowly freezing to death. People passing by are giving me odd looks, since all I was wearing was a dark red hat Ryou bought me some time ago when I complained I hate the hat I took from him; black earmuffs, a big black puffy jacket (I was wearing 2 shirts and 3 sweaters underneath. It's still not keeping the cold out!), a pair of track pants (I thought I was going to be late, so I threw on anything I can find. How I so regret it now.) and finally a pair of black boots. How weird I must look to the world.

Sigh now I understand what they mean when they say 'you do crazy things when you're in love'.

SIGH sometimes I really wish I weren't… but the great feeling in my chest and being with malik makes me forget about that comment.  
All of a sudden my cell phone started to ring (actually, it's Ryou's, I just took it from him because he barely uses it). This better be good or someone will suffer.

A/N: END! Meh hehehehehe… well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's all just Bakura's P.O.V. and his memory and his love life… well, you know…

Anyways, the next chapter, we go back on Ryou, so no worries! I already wrote the chapter, jus need to edit it a bit more, and maybe if I get a little more reviews, I'll update it quicker!

Oh, last thought: P A I R I N G S! I can't decide who I want Ryou to be with. I have a whole list, but it's hard! I was thinking of a different chapter each for each person he would end up with, and how it would be like. Or if you want, you can help me choose the perfect bishounen for our lovable Hikari! Please tell me your thoughts by R&R ing!


	3. Awake

A/N corner: Well, since many readers gave me such nice reviews, I decided to post my next chapter! Although, I don't know what the pairings should be... for now, it's gonna be Malik/Ryou one-sided, unless, you also want Bakura in the next chapter… it can be arranged. My longest chapter! I hope for some reviews!

On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I D O N 'T O W N Y U - G I - O H ! (I wish I did, sob I can imagine it, Tea, always screwing up, Pegasus and his fruit punch, Mokuba dressing up like a girl... oh well…) flames are welcome, but I don't hope for any.

/Malik to Marik/ - talking to each using mind-link

>Ryou to Bakura  
/Marik to Malik/

>>Bakura to Ryou

lalalalalalala I am so weird thinking  
Smirk/Grin/Smile expressions

Chapter 3: Awake

The real reason why I came to Ryou's house was to drop off something to Ryou. I wanted to drop off my feelings for him (pretty lame, I know). Ever since I met Ryou, I knew he was different from others I've met. Sure, one part that was different from him than other people was because he had a insane psychopathic yami, but it wasn't that.

The reason I was attracted to him was because he was much different from others. In Domino, it's always either hot or warm. It's always sunny, except maybe sometimes, and yet, Ryou remains as pale as a ghost.

My yami is a good friend of Bakura's, so he tells me a lot of things, like the fact that he treats Ryou like a slave and beats him up a lot.

This of course, angered me to no end. How can anyone hurt a beautiful angel like Ryou? He looks so fragile I half expect him to break if someone as much as touches him! But then again, even though he's being abused, he still manages to keep a smile on his face (something I doubt ANYONE can do); that was why I was attracted to him. I was attracted to him because he was able to still hold himself together, and not break down, something I envy from many people. (A/N: ok, I know Ryou isn't THAT weak, but bare with me, ok? )

I remember the first day I met Ryou: I thought maybe I walked straight into a picture. The scene was perfect too: the sun was about to set, casting warm red-orange light on a slim figure. The body was one of a boy; he was just sitting on a bench, reading a book with a small smile on his face and eyes so absorbed into the book I bet he wouldn't even have noticed it was almost night unless someone were to pop out of nowhere and scare him shitless.

Anyways, what I saw looked like a beautiful portrait. I just had to know who this boy was. As I walked up to him, in closer inspection, I can tell this boy was around my age, a bit shorter than me, maybe about my height, REALLY pale, quite fair skin, perfect complexion, a bit too much on the skinny side, and has a bit of an athletic build. He looked like one of your average goody-two-shoes, and yet easily manipulated. I was barely a meter away when I noticed something on the boy's neck…

Well, well, well… what have we here? Is that… a Millennium Item…?

I think this can prove to be fun… and interesting. I couldn't help but let out a smirk worthy of any psychotic Yami as I walked closer towards the boy.

(A/N: heh heh heh…sorry, gonna cut this part for another chapter someday. If you're interested, how about we see some of those reviews?)

What started out as a 'game' to me turned out to be something different completely. Sure I was a bit attracted to him at first, but the thought was just purely lust. Then as I got to know him, I started to think of him as a good friend… and slowly…I don't know when exactly, or even how, but the feelings slowly turned to love… and now I can't bear to think of anyone hurting what's MINE. Or, what's GOING to be mine…someday.

Anyways, the day I saved Bakura from the horrible accident was somewhat like a mistake. I thought that it was Ryou, so I rushed to save him, but when I saw who it was (after being far away from the crowd of course) I felt very angry. If I had let him die, then Ryou could have been free, and could have lived with me and Marik, but no, I let the sick-son-of- bitch live, and now he's still roaming the streets… this is so not fair for Ryou…

You must be wondering: than why the hell are you going out with him? Well, the truth is because if I'm close to Bakura, than I would be able to see Ryou more! And also, knowing that now I have the white tiger (A/N: Bakura reminds me of a tiger a lot, and Ryou is like a cute snow bunn! I'm a sad sad authoress TT) tied to my fingers, I can hurt him like he hurt Ryou! Once I have Ryou with me, I will tell him the truth about how I've always loved Ryou, and how I used him!

Oh, Bakura'll be so hurt; surly he will die from depression! Or better yet, heart failure! That day, when I saved him, I was on my way to tell Ryou how I felt about him, but then I met Bakura instead, and then it got me thinking: why not use Bakura to get to Ryou? I was still scared of being rejected, so I thought, if I can get close enough to Bakura... maybe, just maybe, I can earn Ryou's love in due time! And as fate would have it, Bakura has feelings for me! Oh, Ra must be smiling down upon me to give me such a good chance! Oh Ra, I promise you, when I go back to Egypt one day, I will send you offerings of any type like no tomorrow…once I get Ryou though…

But something bad just had to happen...

As I was walking to Ryou's I thought to tell him my feelings, or to give him a hint, to see how he would react, but I didn't see what was coming when I came through the door.

I knocked about five times loudly on the front door, and still, no one answered. Then, I found the door was open, so I came in.

The whole house was dark and silent, except the fact that I saw a little light coming from Ryou's room. I stayed outside, waiting, listening, wondering... is Ryou all right? This is quite unusual… usually when Bakura's not home he'd be blasting loud music or watching t.v….

Is someone else in the house other than himself and Ryou? Well, just in case, I brought out my Millennium Rod, incase anyone was going to jump out from anywhere… I'd be at least somewhat prepared…

And then, when I finally came in Ryou's room, I saw Ryou stab himself with a long (LONG) knife into his chest. The shock was overwhelming. I just couldn't move or breathe. It was as if time was frozen. After a few seconds that felt like minutes of standing there like an idiot, I quickly ran to his side, catching him just in time before he fell completely on the floor.

I kept calling his name, whispering close to his ears that everything was going to be all right. There was a lot of blood all around us on the floor and on me. It was so horrible I almost wanted to puke. I can usually stand blood and death… but somehow, knowing that it's Ryou, my close friend, my secret crush, the only one I want to share a future with… it all seems so different…

Ryou slowly turns his head towards me, but his eyes were blurry, unfocused. He gave me one of his usual angelic smiles and then closed his eyes…

(A/N:I was going to leave it like that, but then since people told me to write longer, oh well, let's continue on!)

If it wasn't for all the blood surrounding him, I'd say he was a sleeping angel, but right now, he looks more like one of God's angels fallen from heaven, only to die a slow and painful death for doing a sinful deed that was not their fault…

I thought the worst had come when he closed his eyes, but then, I realized that he was still alive, just unconscious from loss of blood. You can't say much, but losing that much blood I was surprised to say the least that he was still alive and breathing, even if it was a little shallow, it was the most beautiful thing to hear all night!

After I called the ambulance, which they said that they would arrive in four minutes tops, I went back to my injured angel. If it weren't for all the blood around him, I would have thought that he was in a peaceful slumber, like in Sleeping Beauty, where the princess is sleeping soundly, awaiting for her knights/princes' arrival, to awaken her from true loves (supposedly 'true loves FIRST kiss') kiss…

But then again, Sleeping Beauty wasn't almost dieing (because she didn't STAB herself, for who knows WHY), nor was she abused by people. And she certainly didn't have to use her soft, lovely hands to do house/slave work!

But then, if only Ryou was the Sleeping Beauty, or even royalty, which I think it's something he'd deserve, he would have had a perfect life: being pampered and having many women (AND men!) always around him. And I would have been his prince, so I could save his perfect and round royal ass from the people who would always want to crowd around him, and we would live happily ever after… but no, that's not what happened. Instead, my lovely sleeping beauty is in a life of being a slave for a demon who doesn't deserve him-

DING DONG!

Shit, that must be the ambulance, how long exactly WAS I spacing out? Anyways, there were four men, and they took Ryou and me to the hospital. When we got there, I called Bakura, putting all my fears of Ryou not being able to make it and the stress that was building up inside me through the phone, and many people who noticed this (or seemed like it was an everyday thing) began to walk slowly away, probably getting a doctor because one came right after I finished talking to Bakura (and the nice doctor lended me his shoulder to cry on in the end because I couldn't hold in the tears anymore... well, atleast i thought he was a nice doctor until he asked for my number.I took him to a secluded corner before beating the living shit out of him.I believe he deserved it. But since we were still in the hospital, I made sure to keep hitting his head, just to make sure he won't remember who did this to him. smirk).

Anyways, oh where was I... oh yes! After the talk with Bakura, which seemed like all he cared about was his 'frozen ass', it didn't seem like he cared about anything else, which got me to hate him even more.

Sigh

Right now, I'm in Ryou's room, Room 520, and he's all cleaned up. I received good news that Ryou was going to make it, but it might be possible he would not be awake for a while…

I didn't listen. I didn't want to. I couldn't explain how happy I was that Ryou was going to live, but still, it got me thinking as to why was Ryou about to kill himself?  
Was he sick and tired of all the abuses he was getting from Bakura? If so, why wouldn't he tell anyone?

After thinking about this for a good three hours (I guess you can say that while Bakura was arriving, he went to pick up some food for Malik and himself, who were supposed to have dinner together if SOMEONE didn't happen to have stabbed himself and if MALIK had come to save his freezing ass -you see, Bakura loves his butt, and now that it's cold, well, he's pissed- he wouldn't have to go out and order food), Malik came to two conclusions:

Ryou was in love with him, and when he found out that Bakura was dating him, he couldn't help it but try to kill himself.

Ryou couldn't stand the abuse anymore, AND because he was in love with him, so he tried to kill himself. And the note that he's written for Bakura was to tell him how he felt so that was why he tried to commit suicide.

Detective Malik, you are so smart! (if no one read the disclaimer, this means thinking! Ok now... back to story)

/ Or just too in love with dear precious Ryou that your brain can't except any other conclusions… either way, it's just as stupid mental smirk/

I rolled my eyes at the sound of HIS voice. /You're just jealous MARIK 'cause you can't find anyone to love you, and you KNOW that's true because you're a mental psychotic retard returned mental smirk/

/You know, I think I should do what Bakura does, torture you and make you my slave, so you can be obedient and one day end up like Ryou… by killing yourself scary-freakish-psychotic grin/

I rolled my eyes at what he said again, letting the insult pass, but when I get home, I'm going hurt him bad for talking shit about my Ryou...

/Ooooooooooh quite the possessive one aren't you/

/Drop dead you sick Egyptian bastard/

/Already have beautiful… already have smirk/

I closed off our mind-link, and sat on Ryou's bed, watching him sleep at peace. I always thought that something was wrong with Ryou when I almost always see him wear that sweater (except at Battle City), when really, he was trying to conceal all those marks on his arms.

While the nurse was changing him, I got the biggest surprise tonight other than seeing Ryou stab himself: his body was practically marred with scars/wounds. The marks on his back were fairly old; maybe some were a bit newer. There was cut marks deep bruises in deep colours. The cut marks look as if they've been there for years.

On his arms were lighter marks; as if the person who hurt my angel didn't want anyone else to know… and if you look closely at the wrists, you can see small cut marks here and there… self-inflicted cut marks…

You can barely see any marks on his front, but if you look closer, you can faintly see some, but thank Kami, it's only one or two (A/N: don't ask why he's body-checking, or how he sees those marks, he just can!). There was not many on his legs either. As the nurse changed Ryou, you can see his eyes fluttering behind his eyelids, as if he was having a bad dream.

Speaking of the nurse: she was being very careful with Ryou. She made sure not to touch any of his marks.

Like any other nurse, she was wearing a white uniform, if not a bit tighter than the usual types of nurses you see now a day. This nurse looked like she was in her early twenties. She looked a bit mix of an Asian and White person. She has wavy red hair, dark blue eyes, a heart shape face, and a VERY full and voluptuous body. She looks like your average woman that EVERY man would want…

Also, she seems like a nice woman enough, or so far. And she wasn't even taking advantage of a beautiful sleeping Ryou! All right. I've made up my mind. Since most of the staff here are so nice, I won't have Marik come out and play with them.

/Awwwwwww… why not/

/Because I sad so; and now I say shut up and let me think/

I quickly closed my mind-link as the nurse was about to leave. Before she left though, she turned to me, gave me a wink and said, "I finish work early, if you want, sexy, we can meet up in a room some time later and I can give you a… free check-up, if you'd like…" and gave me what she thought was a seductive smile... it really wasn't.

Anyways. Ew.

I pulled her back in, opened the door to see if anyone was outside. Nope. The hall was all clear. Everyone was working busy and wouldn't even notice the absence of one nurse. Excellent. I turned back to the nurse and see her wrap her arms around me.

/Maaaaarriiiiiilkk… wanna come out and play with the slutty nurse…/

/SLUTTY NURSE! THEY'RE MY FAVOURITES/

/Good. This one here is all for you. Have fun. Make sure to leave no evidence when you're done, 'k? Oh, and TRY not to be too messy with this one please. I just washed these shirt and pants./

/Gotcha. Don't' worry. I'll be done in no time…/

We made the switch without the slutty nurse knowing. The difference was, when she finally looked up from hiding her face in Marik's chest when only a few seconds ago it was mine, is that he's more built. His hair is much more unruly. His eyes tell you he's clearly crazy. His teeth are much sharper. And that sadistic smile of his is her only idea of what he had in store for her…

My angel is starting to stir, is he finally awake! I wonder, should I tell him my feelings right now? But I stay decided to quiet as I watch him move around…

In his sleeping state, he looks so calm…relaxed…peaceful. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Oh well, I'll decide whether I should tell him after he wakes up, hopefully before Bakura gets here…

Ryou's POV

Moan

Why is everything so bright? Grumble Am I in heaven? Or am I in a different place in hell? Sigh Before father left me, I knew that no one can protect me anymore, so I asked my father, who was Christian, a question that I hope had an answer for:

Flashback

"Otousan?" asked little Ryou (Malik & Author: KAWAII ! People/Readers: you're scaring the children!) "Yes Ryou?" asked daddy Bakura. "If people hurt themselves, do they get to end up in heaven?" asked confused chibi Ryou.

"Well, depends Ryou. We believe, that if someone, were to umm… to deliberately, errrr... how weshall we say this,-kill- themselves," you hear a gasp from little Ryou, "no, they will not end up in heaven. Because Kami-sama made each and everyone of us unique, so if we kill ourselves," another gasp from little Ryou, "than we're just using up what Kami-sama gave us, so we won't end up in heaven."

"oooooooooooooh." Replied little Ryou, who tilted his head in confusion while scratching (Everyone and Author and Yu-Gi-Oh! cast: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!). "Oh and Ryou?" asked daddy Bakura.

"Yes?"

"You know, it's not bad to say the word kill"

"I know, I just thought it fun gasping a lot!"

End Flashback

Ryou's P.O.V.

Groan

I must BE In hell…the light, it's too damn bright…

You know, this feels strange; I swear I feel someone breathing right beside me, but people in heaven or hell can't breathe…can they?

I slowly open my eyes, just to see a large lump of soft sandy yellow hair brush my face as it moved…

Wait a minute…soft sandy…yellow…this can't be who I think it is, can it? Then, the person beside me began groaning, and when he looked up…

Yup, it's Malik alright, but, why is he here? Why isn't Bakura here? Why aren't I dead? Why is Malik staring at me like food…? Why is he scaring me? Why are there so much 'whys'! Man, I need aspirin…oh look, I'm yawn sleepy again…Night Malik…

Malik's POV

Damn! I missed my chance AGAIN! Oh well, there's always next time…I never knew Ryou can look so…so…HOT whenever he wakes up! I mean, he has the whole sexy bed head look going with him, and those eyes… they're not their usual brown…they're a light hazel… again, unfocused… his eyes were a bit lidded… lips were light pink and slightly parted… how can this NOT be hot!

I wonder what it would be like if he was mine…oh! Will you look at that. It's morning. Ryou might still be sleepy…

Growl

I look down at my stomach. Yeah, I guess you and me should go grab a bite, even if I prefer Ryou, I'll have that soon enough...

Smirk

As I was about to leave, I gently kissed Ryou on the fore head, and when I got up, and was about to leave through the door, I noticed someone else was in the room, and this person was glaring at me intently, so IF looks can kill, I bet I would have been dead a LONG time ago…

"Ishtar… What the FUCK do you think you're doing?"

A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooooooo? How did you like it? Oh, and if you think it's Bakura, think again! If I can get 4 more reviews, I post the fourth chapter! 3-4 reviews is okay, or less, but PEASE! Give me some ideas! Oh, and I'm leaving it your choice to choose the pairings! R&R people! Thank you! Sayonara!

Oh yeah, I had one suggestion as to a Ryou/Y. Malik pairing. Need the reviews, so please tell me YOUR ideas!


End file.
